Heart break
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Harry gets cursed with a broken heart, I don't want to say to much I don't want to ruin the fun. I hopeyou enjoy, done for fun, a bit of fluff, no idea what year and it's DM/HP.
1. Chapter 1

Just a strange little something that glided into my head last night and wouldn't go away blame it on an infection of plot bunnies. Any way it is a slash don't like then don't read, fit this is whichever year you like and I don't own these characters. Be nice on my spelling I hate my dyslexia and yes this has gone through the spell chequer.

Heart break.

Part one:

Voldemort had struck again, this time he had taken Draco captive, most people at the school couldn't work out why the dark lord would wish to do such a thing after all the Slytherin was on his side, there for taking him prisoner made little sense. However the mystery of this seemingly strange abduction was not such a puzzle to Harry, Ron, Hermiony and Ginny, who were well aware of why Draco had been taken captive by the dark lord.

Harry slumped down into a chair in the Gryffindor common room and let out a sigh. "I have to go after him, I can't let Malfoy suffer at that mad mans hands."

"Harry, why don't you just stop pretending to hate him and call him by his name?" Ginny asked him softly.

The black haired wizard flushed. "Alright I will from now on."

"You know that's what he wants you to do right?" Ron asked his friend concerned.

"Yes I know, which means Voldamort has something in mind for me, but still I can't I just can't desert the one I love."

The three friends smiled widely at the young wizard's confession. "It's good to finally hear you say that." Said Hermione with a soft happy tone to her voice.

Harry stood and smiled back at them. "It was good to finally be able to say it. I can't stay here I just have to go to him."

The three friends nodded with understanding t the young man, who dashed from the room and set off to find the man he loved.

Draco hadn't understood why he had so suddenly been taken, it took him a while to find out that they were planning to use him to trap Potter, what the blond couldn't understand was why they even though that the other wizard would come for him after all Harry had no idea he was in love with him did he?

Then suddenly feat started pounding above him some were, Draco could hear raised voices, something was going on, one of the followers of his former lord appeared, they opened his cell door, her eyes met his and with a start the blond realised it was his mother. "Go now! Get out of here whilst Harry has him distracted!"

"Thank you, but if he came for me I won't let the idiot get himself killed."

His mother smiled softly. "I don't know where you got that courage from. . . Go, on then go to him!"

With one last look at his mother Draco dashed up the stairs, people were running the opposite way from him eager to be out of the way of whatever was going on in the room at the top of the stairs. Draco got to the top of the stairs in time to see Harry and Voldemort circling one another, the dark lord was tired you could see that clearly, Harry discharged a curse at him, and Voldemort crumpled to the floor but before the dark lord managed to expire he pointed his wand at Harry and said something so quietly that Draco couldn't hear the words.

There was a sound like crashing glass, but all the blond haired man saw was the one person to ever try to save him, the one man he had come to love crumple to the floor, with a cry that would have rendered any one still Draco dashed to Harries side, quickly he felt for a pulse, the blond let out a relived sigh when he found it and then carefully the blond wizard lifted Harry up into his arms.

The Slytherin turned and looked at Voldamort, he wasn't moving and looked rather dead, it was that moment that Ron, Hermiony and Ginny came flying through the door. "Draco you're alright!" Exclaimed Pansy who had just come through the door behind Harries friends.

"Yes, I'm fine but..." Quietly the Ice prince looked down at the young man he held in his arms.

"Harry..." The young Ginny said softly, she came over to where Draco stood. "Is he...?"

"No, he is alive but something is wrong even I can tell that, the dark lord did something to him before he died I just don't know what, he spoke so softly I couldn't make out the words."

Hermione had just finished making sure Voldemort was dead before going over to the Slytherin. "Well whatever it is I suggest we get Harry back to the school, they have the best chance of doing something about this."

Draco nodded his agreement to Hermione's suggestion Ron stepped over to the blond and held out his arms. "Here let me take him?"

Without even thinking about it, the Slytherin gave the red head a death glare and tightened his hold on Harry, Ron backed up slightly and raised both hands in a gesture of defeat. "Okay don't let me take him."

Despite the seriousness of the moment, this caused a small smile to form on the lips of the people in the room and together they returned to the castle. Quickly Draco took Harry to the medical wing, the staff of the school spent days puzzling over what was wrong with the young wizard a week passed then two but still they were no closer to solving the mystery then they had been at the start.

Even Hermione was having no luck, she sighed and sat back in her chair in the library, this was driving her mad there had to be something she was missing something that she wasn't seeing. Draco came in the library as he did the blond noticed the young woman.

Over the time that had passed since Harry had saved him, the prince of the Slytherin house had dispensed with try to appear at logger heads with Harries friends, and the fact that Harry had thought Draco worth saving had meant that the dark haired wizard's friends were more willing to believe him and admitted eventually him as one of their party.

Quietly the blond came over to where she was sitting surrounded by all sorts of books and sat down beside her.

"Hey how's the research going? Are you any further along with Harries problem?"

"No, it's diving me mad I know its right there underneath my nose I just know it, but I can't work out what I'm missing... this is so very aggravating! All I need is one clue, one thing but I wasn't there to see the spell cast, I know we have gone over all of this before but tell me again exactly what happened?"

With a sigh Draco repeated the events that he had seen. "But I didn't hear what Voldemort said, he didn't have much strength left..." Suddenly a look of confusion crossed over the young man's face. "Wait..." The young wizard's brow furrowed in concentration.

Hermione leant forward and looked closely at ice prince. "Draco what is it? Have you remembered something?"

"Yes I think so, but no that just can't be important..."

"Tell me, you never know it could be what I've been looking for."

"Braking glass, just after Voldemort cast the spell, I heard a sound that was just like braking glass."

Hermione's eyes went wide, she grabbed a book. "That's it, that's that clue I needed."

Draco's grey eyes met the young woman's hope shining in them. "Really?"

"Yes I know what he has done to Harry now."

The Slytherin's eyes went wide. "Well what is it? What has that creep done to him?"

"He has broken Harries heart."

"What how do you do that?" Draco asked the book smart woman confused.

"Well basically, Harry loves someone, but for some reason they either don't love him back and he has been going around with a non physical broken heart that Voldemort made physical or he loves someone he think doesn't love him and the spell did the rest."

"Sounds nasty..."

"It is and just like the dark lord to cast such a thing."

Hermione closed the books, she quickly left the library, and the Slytherin followed along the young witch they were met by Ron and Ginny further along the corridor. "Well thanks to Draco here, I now know what's wrong with Harry."

"You do let's hear it then." Ron said with happiness, and Draco listened as Hermione explained to the two Weasleies what she had previously explained to the blond.

"So what can we do about this then?" Ginny asked softly.

"Well there are two cures, ether we find the one he loves and prays he loves Harry back..." Draco's head snapped round to look at the bushy haired young women when she said he.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, like he would care that way for Harry."

"Ron has a point." Ginny chimed in nodding in agreement.

"Wait I'm missing something here, Harry is in love and the person he loves is a him?" Draco asked the three friends confused.

"Yes... we thought you might have worked out Harry was that way by now. Any way I have to agree with you Ron the likely hood of him ever returning Harries affections are next to zero, and this is a delicate spell, Harry is only just alive, if the one he loved rejected him that would be the finish of it for him."

Silence fell for a moment, Draco had gone whiter than normal, just the idea of someone being able to kill the other wizard just like that, all because the black haired young man loved him it was enough to make the ice prince feel sick.

Ron shook his head slightly. "Then that options out, what's the second option?"

"Harry will need to be surrounded by love, by those who care for him, even then recovery will be slow, and he might never fully heal and be a little weak forever, I can't say for certain...Thank goodness summer is almost here, plenty of time to work on him. This is my suggestion, we get the headmasters permission to take Harry back to the Burrow, your family love him you care for him so does Ginny and I care for him too so I'll come home with you as well I'm sure between all of us we can help him."

"Sounds like the best idea." Ginny said in agreement to Hermione's sage advice.

Draco spoke softly. "Is there anything I can do? After all this is mostly what I feel to be my fault, if the idiot hadn't come after me..."

"No Draco, there isn't anything more you can do at the moment, but if there is we'll make sure to let you know." Hermione said with a sad smile for the blond, together the three friends turned walking away in conversation.

As they walked away Draco could hear Ron agreeing that if the headmaster said yes to Harmonies plan then he would send an owl to his mother and father to inform them of the plan to bring Harry to the burrow for summer.

Draco watched them go pain in his eyes, it appeared that there was nothing he could do, and since he had never told the friends of his savoir how he felt about him he had no right to demand anything from them.

The last time Draco saw Harry before the summer holiday was one of the most painful experiences of his life, the dark haired wizard was bundled in red blankets, his eyes were closed and he was held carefully in Ron's arms, with his head resting on the red haired mans chest, Harry looked so fragile and pail in the other mans arms it made the blond want scream partly in pain, partly in furry and partly in jealousy.

It was that night the Slytherin ice prince did something he hadn't done for years, something he had secretly needed to do for a long time he cried until he had nothing left.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

Slowly Harries eyes opened they met Ron's and the red head let out a relived smile. "Well you're finally awake, thank goodness for that." Carefully Ron helped his friend to sit up and helped him to sip some water.

"What happened to me?" Harry croaked out.

Whilst Ginny plumped up the pillows behind Harry, Hermione leant in from the other side of the bed and carefully explained to the young wizard what had happened to him and when she had finished explaining, the dark haired young man looked round at his friends. "Draco doesn't know about my feelings for him does he?" Harry asked them very quietly.

"No, that's kind of why you are here, after all we all love you and we were none too sure of what he felt for you." Said the young witch to him gently.

"Thank you."

"You'll need to take it slowly, we can't be sure how far you will recover and you will need to be careful of your heart, pain might make it worse and love will make it better."

Harry sighed at Hermione's word. "Oh fun." Carefully he rested back on the pillows, time passed slowly so slowly in fact that it seemed to harry that it inch past him bit by bit, however slowly and surely he recovered becoming gradually stronger with every day, it was just impossible for him to fully heal it appeared.

Over the long summer Mr Wesley had supplied Harry with a simple black lacquered silver toped walking cane, which the younger wizard used to help himself get around.

For Draco the summer passed at a snail's pace, there had been little news of Harry, the Slytherin hoped that the young man had made a full recovery from that horrible spell but any one he spoke to about the matter didn't seem to be sure if he had.

Today it was finally the first of the new term the blond was getting off the Hogwarts express, he stood on the platform looking down the Hogwarts platform, the ice prince sighed he couldn't make out the familiar figure of Harry any were on the station.

As Draco watched slowly further down the platform another carriage door opened, Ron came out of the carriage first, followed by Hermione and Ginny the young Weasely sister held a cane carefully in her grasp, the Slytherin watched as the red haired boy turned back towards the carriage and held out a hand. The blond suddenly felt hope fill him a pail hand went into Ron's and carefully he helped Harry from the carriage, Ginny went over to the dark haired wizard quickly she handed him the cane, the Gryffindor took it with a grateful smile and Draco watched as the pail dark haired young man leant on the cane heavily and started to walk slowly up the platform with his friends, the blond was relieved to see Harry talking and laughing with his three friends as he walked.

Before he realised it the Slytherin was striding down the platform to meet them. "Harry... you're alright I mean your cured aren't you?"

"No not completely, we don't think I ever will be but as long as I'm careful I should be alright."

"Isn't there any way to completely heal you?" Draco asked with a tone of confusion and concern.

Harry looked at the blond haired young man before him and then he looked away. "Only the one I love can do that and that's not going to happen, I can't risk telling him, not now not in this state, if he denied me it would kill me."

Draco was taken aback by the sad tone in Harries voice; slowly he looked back to the ice prince and smiled gently. "Ron Hermione and Ginny told me that the three of you had become friends, I'm glad to hear it I would like for us all to be able to get along. I must say I am glad to be back at school, as much as I love the Burrow I was going mad being confined there."

The Slytherin let out a small laugh and joined them walking up the platform. "I'm also glad you came back to school."

Harry stopped for a moment, he gripped the silver tipped walking cane and hissed threw his teeth with pain for a moment. Draco looked at the dark haired man for an instant with concern in his eyes, but Ron spoke to allay his worry. "It's alright Draco he must have been worrying about your reaction to his coming back."

Grey confused eyes swept over to the red head who was hit by his girlfriend over the back of the head with some books. "What Ron is trying to say very badly is that you've just helped to heal Harries heart at least a little."

"I did?"

"Yes Draco you did."

"Thank you." Said Harry softly, Draco's gaze went back to the dark haired young man when Draco looked at him he realised that the other wizard was back to how he had been a few moments before just now there seemed to be a little more strength in him.

"You're very welcome Harry."

The days passed Harry seemed to be growing better all the time, it was good to see him improving so, but the question on every one's mind was just who was this mysterious love of Harries who could cure him completely and why hadn't they tried to cure him.

Draco was just as stumped as everyone else over this mysterious person he was desperate to find out but at the same time the blond didn't want to know as long as he didn't know Draco had at least the hope it might be him who could help Harry. The prince of the Slytherin's hated it when he thought like this all he did was think himself into circles what Draco needed was action not thought.

The Slytherin went for a brisk walk, he saw two younger Slytherin girls standing together just ahead of him in the corridor. "Harry is just so cute!" Said one of the two young girls to the other and then giggled in a very girly way.

When Draco heard just who the two girls were talking about he saw red and marched over to them his robes flying out round him as he went. "Harry is not cute!" The blond said to them in low deadly tones.

There came a gasp from nearby, Draco spun round to see Harry standing there, his right hand reached up to clutch his shirt over were his heart was, the blond shot forward to Harries side, as he did the Slytherin could hear a sound that had haunted him all summer that horrible sound of braking glass. "No, I hadn't finished, listen to me Harry please." Draco pleaded turning the black haired wizards face up towards him.

Harry was gasping for breath, the Slytherin carefully supported him by placing an arm round him. "Harry listen to me you're not cute, your handsome, wonderful and perfect well at least you are in my eyes." Draco said to him and with his free hand carefully pushing dark hair back from the other man's face, the Slytherin closed his eyes and then captured the other wizard's soft lips in his for just a moment before pulling back. "I love you." The blond whispered to Harry gently his grey eyes still closed from the short kiss.

Draco's grey eyes snapped open as the Gryffindor slumped forward into him. Panicked the blond lifted Harry up into his arms and quickly carried the dark haired wizard to the hospital wing were the Gryffindor was looked over by the matron.

"He is fine Mr Malfoy, this is amazing, Harry is completely cured and the sudden shock of his hearts revival must have caused Mr Potter to black out. I'm sure he will be back on his feet soon." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.

Draco let out a relived sigh and then realisation dawned on the young man's features. "Wait I cured him then that means..." The matron gave him a reassuring smile and left the young man alone with the now sleeping Harry.

The Slytherin reached out and took one of the sleeping Harries hands in his own. "All this time you were waiting for me, and I didn't realise!"

An hour later Harry stirred slowly and his emerald green eyes opened to find Draco watching him a smile on his handsome face. "Harry you might like to know that you're well again."

Before he got a chance to respond the blond suddenly reached out he pulled Harry up and into his arms for a tight hug. "You stupid man that's why you came after me that day wasn't it? Because you love me."

Harry gulped and nodded once a little frightened. "Yes. I do love you Draco so very much."

"I love you too Harry." Draco whispered into his ear softly.

"That's good I wouldn't want it any other way." The dark haired mage held Draco closer to him, they both sighed with contentment, it felt good to be finally healed and held safely in the arms of the one that they loved more than anything.


End file.
